Two Suns, Three Girls, and a Whiskey Place
by Yuneek Chikinz
Summary: oO Last summary...very odd indeed...WHOO! Finally updated. Yes, another cliche DVD player accident, and two friends and I get zapped to Gunsmoke. Did I mention its finally updated? o
1. Cliche DVD Player Accident

YC: Self-insert, yup!! ^_^ For various reasons I'll be using our friend's nicknames which come pretty close to an actual name anyway. Here's a little chart-thing to help you remember:  
  
Meg$= YC or...me XD  
  
Cara= One of my bestest friends.  
  
Beckerz= Another of mah bestest friends. :D Who comes in later because....BECAUSE! xP   
  
I won't stick my brother in here since he's 20 and he might beat the crap out of me if I try to "capture his essence" in a Trigun fan-fiction.   
  
Ok! Not fancy at all but resourceful. ; There ya go!! And...I prefer to use Meg since Meg$ is kind of tedious to keep typing alot. I honestly HATE that name(Meg), but hey, you get stuck with it when your real name's Margret. (Welsh for shrewd and clever. Mwahahaha!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First Chapter: The Cliche' DVD Player Accident  
  
********  
  
"When I was just a little girl my momma used to tuck me in to bed and she read me a story. It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory. I'd lie in bed and think about the person I wanted to be. Then one day I realized the fairy-tale life wasn't for me." Meg bobbed her head to the beat as she sat in front of her tv watching a commertial break on the Disney channel. The song finished and the program went back to Kim Possible.   
  
"YEAH! Go Rufus!!" Meg shot her fist into the air. Something caught her eye out of the window. "Whoa, what the crap is up with the sky?" she got up and looked out. The grey clouds she could see past the thick ring of trees outside her yard were almost black. It was April around six o'clock, and this wasn't natural for Tennessee weather. "Oh shiznit. I'd better check the weather channel. Looks nasty." she cleared her dad's huge workboots and landed back in the chair and changed the channel. The satilite was blinking on and off, and it took alot longer to get the weather forcast. Finally Meg reached the channel and pressed the blue select button. The screen flickered in and out but the sound remained basicly audible.  
  
"And now for the local forcast," the guy said. Meg sighed with relief. She had made it. She checked out the window again and the wind was picking up and the trees swayed almost at 90 degree angles. (May I remind you that the trees around my house are very tall and very thin. I also live on top of a hill ; This is based off the freak storm in April when I lost our old computer to a rogue lightning bolt. NOOO WINDOWS 98 BABEH!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE?!)  
  
"Eek." she jumped back into the chair. Eagerly she awaited the forcast for the Middle-Tennessee area.  
  
"Strong winds below sixty miles an hour, 120% chance of rain, and severe T-storms all night. Tornado watches are in effect for Williamson County, Hickman County, Wilson County, Davidson County,....." the list went on. Meg heard rain start pouring outside. She sighed and turned off the tv. Living out in the middle of the country on top of a hill wasn't exaclty good during an extremely severe freak thunderstorm. Meg went upstairs to her room and searched out all of her flashlights. The power was expected to go out this far out of town with such a storm, so she found all the candles and the lighter too.   
  
"Hey Cara your coming right?" she had her cell phone. The power had already gone out as well as the phonelines, and it was around seven. Meg's parents were out of town for almost two months, and her brother was up in his room sleeping until he had to go to work, but in this weather there wasn't much chance for that.  
  
"Yeah, I'm on your driveway now. Mom's driving us. Mind if she stays here for a while? I don't think she's exited about going down the hill in this weather." her friend answered.  
  
"Hehehe. Sure, that's fine. Yeah, I see you guys. Just run towards the door, its open. And we have towels."  
  
"Alright, thanks!" Cara hung up. Meg opened the door and two dripping people dove into the house. "So," she said. "Anyone up for a movie on the PS2? We have this generator for emergencies and I hooked the TV and the Playstation 2 up to it. So we can play games or watch something. How bout it?" Meg seemed oblivious to the fact that Cara and her mother were soaking wet. Cara and her mother looked at each other. Meg sighed. "I'm joking. Hurry upstairs, there's a bunch of towels and junk layed out and clothes that you could wear until these are dry. Happy?" they nodded and trudged up the stairs.   
  
*fourty minutes later*  
  
"Man, this is great! Watching Lord of the Rings on a large screen tv and eating popcorn with rootbeer, during a freak thunderstorm! This chance doesn't come very often." Meg leaned back and munched on more popcorn. Cara pulled out a bag of candy. "Want some?" she offered.   
  
"Yeah! Break out the sugar-stash baby! We neeeeed sugar!!" Meg returned to the tv screen. Cara dumped the candy on both of their laps since they were sitting next to each other and had a blanket over each of them because it was freezing cold.  
  
*three hours and thirty minutes later*  
  
"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!" Cara bounced still sitting on the couch. After finishing "The Fellowship" Meg had put in her Trigun DVD. They had watched one episode, the first one. It was going to be a Trigun-one-sit marathon. Cara's mother was taking a nap in the guest room.  
  
"Oooooh can we skip to the episode where Wolfwood comes in? Or maybe, all the way up to "Live Through"?" Meg was shaking too from so much energy. Cara sighed. "Well....I think Knives rules, even though he creeps me out...alot."  
  
"Along with everything else! I thought Legato scared you." Meg switched around the menu absent-mindedly.  
  
"He does!!" Cara shuddered. "But...but......why?" Meg persisted.  
  
"He's evil!!"  
  
"NO! He's not evil! Just misguided!" Meg joked. "Hehehehe...sure. He wants to kill everyone then." Cara kept fishing around for an excuse.  
  
"Nah, that's Knives, Legato's just willing to do anything for Knives. Haven't you noticed Legato's fondness to children?" Meg popped more pocky into her mouth. "errr...." Cara looked skeptical.  
  
"Like when he made all those adults wander out of the towns. He left the kids."   
  
"And?"  
  
"And in that one episode, 'Diablo', Legato gives a kid a hotdog and fuzzes her head. I think that should count. Shouldn't it?"  
  
"No.....oh fine. But not the one where Chapel dies. That one's...creepy. I just wanna see Knivesu." Cara leaned back. "YAY!" Meg said happily. She was about to push the Eject button when Cara came over and started poking her and doing her trademark Smeagol impressions in Meg's ear.   
  
"Its MIIIINE! Yesss, yesss, its ours, isn't it, Precious? Master betrays us...." it went on.  
  
"GAH! Man, that's so NOT cool!!"  
  
"Master betrays us! WHY Master?"  
  
"I'm NOT Frodo!!"  
  
"Stupid FAT hobbit!!"  
  
"Shut UP, man!"  
  
Meg was still trying to press the button and push Cara off when a bolt of lightning hit the generator outside. A sudden jolt of pain and energy coursed forcefully through both the girls and they blacked out.  
  
*later*  
  
"Huh...what the...." Meg's eyes fluttered open to bright sunlight and sand blowing gently through the air. Sunlight, she thought. Sand? WHAT? She felt Cara next to her. "Cara, Cara, wake up man! Something freakish just happened!!" Meg took Cara by the shoulders and shook the living hell out of her. Cara mumbled. "No.....did we fall asleep? Good. No more Legato. Is my mom still here?" she said thickly. "NO!! JUST WAKE UP ALREADY GEEZ!! SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENED AND I'M FREAKING OUT!!" Meg slapped Cara across the face slightly. Cara jerked up, and looked around. "BLAH! Sunlight! It buuurns! Sand? Sunlight? What the--" Cara stood up visibly shaking, and looking around feverishly.  
  
"Cara check out the sun...s! Two... oh...my.....freaking Lords of Exploding Chickens! WE'RE ON GUNSMOKE!!" Meg shuddered, unable to take in what had just happened. Cara looked up, sheilding her eyes and saw the suns. She gaped open-mouthed, and started mouthing wordlessly. "I'd find this really cool if I wasn't about to DIE!!" Cara leaned on Meg for support. Meg sighed. "Well you haven't seen all the episodes yet, and I'll I need to do is see the rest of 'Live Through' and the last three and I'll be finished. Thank the Almighty E. Chicken Lords. Come on, if we're going to be zapped to a world in anime we might as well make the most of it."   
  
Meg helped Cara up to the top of the dune and they looked all around. "You know what?" Cara said. "This is just like those stories on FanFiction.net! Its like....a cliche DVD player accident. Too weird. Good thing I was wearing my CD player case/CD case which happens to have your CD's and player in it. And tons of batteries. YAY Lord of the Rings soundtracks!! Praise your Mightly Lords of Chicken or...uhh..yeah!"  
  
"Funny," Meg said as they walked towards the tell-tale signs of a town. She could see the bulb's glare in the distance, and the prayed they'd make it safely. "Hand me my CD player, would ya? I left my CD in there."  
  
"Okie dokie."  
  
******  
  
YC: GOTTA have your music! That part with the CD's was a little cheesey, but I can't imagine being anywhere without my CD player. I mean, I take it everywhere inside my bag/purse/tomboy-backpack/thing. o_O; And yes, Cara and I ARE both insane to some point, and fans of Lord of the Rings. ^_^  
  
Cara: UNKLE KENNIE!  
  
YC: AHHHHH! STOP CALLING ME THAT!! I'M NOT A GUY! AND I CAN'T FENCE!!  
  
Cara: You can fence with socks, remember?  
  
YC: O.O I told you NEVER to speak of that!!   
  
Cara: Preeeeeeeeciousssssss  
  
YC: BANANNA!  
  
Cara: EEK!  
  
YC: First REAL self insert. I'm more serious at times in weird freaky situations if you haven't noticed. Being insane doesn't cancel out being slightly responsible for my age!! ^_^ Which by the way, I'm only 13, almost 14. WHOO! R&R! TANKS!  
  
Cara: WHERE?  
  
YC: oO; 


	2. Welcome Beckerz!

YC: I'm just not in the mood for writting, or silly insane writting, as I'm so prone to do. u_u But I can't, so I'm working on this instead. For those of you waiting to get more chapters of my other stories, I luv ya all, and I'm trying to get back into the insanity. Blame school. So really, I've finished this chapter but with no time to upload it. Anywho, if you're reading this, chances are pretty good that I've uploaded it successfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Second Chapter: Welcome Beckerz!!  
  
********  
  
*Back at Meg's house*  
  
Beckerz arrived. Her mom had a heavy-duty truck with four-wheel drive, and dropped her daughter off in the torrent of rain and winds threatening to turn into a tornado. She drove back down the driveway, and Beckerz let herself inside the house, but no one was there.(Cara's mom and Meg's brother were still sleeping. Both of those people sleep like fricking logs.)  
  
She still held her bag that had alot of junkfood in it, including her own cd player, cd's, a number of clothing articles, magazines, a mini dvd player, dvd's...blah blah blah....a flashlight, tons of various kinds of batteries, and three plushies. Walking into the room where Meg and Cara had last been, Beckerz gaspeseses (o.O;) at what she saw.  
  
"Gaspeseses!"  
  
The fried DVD player was sparking a bit, and a shockwave of ash surrounded it on the carpet in a pretty star-shape. Meg's glasses lay on the ground next to it, and Beckerz picked them up, accidentily touching the DVD player.  
  
We all know what happens.  
  
ZAP.  
  
Beckerz landed...or at least she felt like it.....on hard but shifty ground. Shifty...shifty....ground? Sand! What the...sand?!  
  
"AHHH SAND! MEG YOUR LIVING ROOM'S FILLED WITH SAAAAAAND!! AND...Oh. That's NOT cool!" she stood up and looked around the barren wasteland full of....sand. And sunlight. From two suns. Beckerz sheilded her eyes. "That means I must be on Gunsmoke! YEE!!" she looked around again. It seemed that there had been two other people around; there were footprints and marks where they had fallen. As her gaze followed the quickly disappearing prints up the dune, she saw two people scrambling to get up to the top in the distance.   
  
Farther was a flash of light that looked like it was coming from a-"plaaaaaaant....whoa...."  
  
Beckerz called out. "HEY, YOU UP THERE! CAN YOU HELP ME? I'M KIND OF LOST?!" one of the distance figures stumbled out of suprise and slid screaming all the way down the dune, and to Beckerz's feet. The person looked up; it was Meg. "OH MY GOSH! CARA, BECKERZ GOT ZAPPED HERE TOO!!" Meg got to her feet shakily and dusted herself off, in shock again, and definitly not calm. Her hands were shaking. "Are you ok? Do you need to like....get some attention? Ya know this is really weird, and and and and.....ACK."  
  
Meg blinked as Beckerz grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her straight in the face. "Its ok man, just don't freak out. We don't have paper bags right now, alrigtht? Just hold out on the hyperventalating for a while...."  
  
Meg nodded. "So I really think it would be best if you'd CALM DOWN STUPID!!" Beckerz doubled over with laughter, followed by Meg. Cara yelled down to them. "ARE YOU BOTH OK? I DON'T WANNA COME DOWN THERE!"  
  
It was extremely hot.  
  
"NO, WE'RE FINE. WE'LL BE UP IN A SEC."  
  
The two girls scrambled back up the dune to meet Cara, and the three slid down the other side (on accident.)  
  
*At the bottom of the dune.*  
  
"Dude, get offa me."  
  
"Get off you? She's on ME!"  
  
"Owww I think I broke something." Meg pulled her once whole pencil out of her pocket. It was now in two pieces. "It stabbed me." *sniff*  
  
Cara looked at Beckerz, and Beckerz looked at Cara. Beckerz rolled off Cara and Cara rolled off Meg, and the three stood up, and dusted themselves off. "Well this is all fine and dandy but how are we gonna live in that town? None of us has ever used a gun before, except me." Meg had a thoughtful expression on her face. Cara raised an eyebrow. "You've used a gun before? And you never told me?!"  
  
Meg shrugged. "It was at my grandpa's old property thing in the middle of nowhere that's in the middle of nowhere. He goes there and stuff when he's not busy at his own house. Anywho, when my cousin came we visited the property out there and he let us try out his pistol. I forgot what the gun really was though, like what kind. It was at least two years ago." she shrugged again.   
  
Beckerz blinked at Meg. "Your grandfather let you use a real gun? At what?" Meg looked at Beckerz. "An old and dying tree. Man, that was addicting and stuff. He was behind me just in case the momentum threw me back, but I'm pretty steady so all I did was step back a bit. That ringing of the report shall forever be engraved in my heart." she looked grave for a moment, and started walking towards the town.   
  
"Or in your ears," Cara joked, and followed Meg. Beckerz shifted her bag on her shoulder and followed Cara, and they all went happily ever after to......  
  
Oh forget it.  
  
****  
  
YC: Mwahahaha. Shorter, yeah, but whatever. At least I got ONE update done. Don't worry, I'm working on these!! 


End file.
